Blood, Sweat, and Tears ( Elfen Lied)
by brightpinkthunder123
Summary: After Lucy had disappeared, the world is thinking that Lucy has finally vanished, but they're wrong. Lucy's back, and is about to face countless horrific challenges, from an unexpected pregnancy to a haunting secret about her parents. With Lucy, the world has its ups and downs, but she is ready to face anything that comes her way. If Lucy can survive the encounter.


**Hello Everyone! This is my first fan fiction here! Yay. Let's get started!**

**( Note~ I DON'T own Elfen Lied or the characters, but there are a few characters I'm going to create on here...)**

**Chapter One~ A New Beginning**

Lucy was standing behind the gate, wondering if she should make the big move. Her hand kept touching the handle, her heart pounding, and then jerking it back. Something was nagging in the back of her mind. How will Kouta and the others react when they see her at the other side of the gate?

Lucy touched one of her horns, which were now bloody stumps, and winced. She looked at her body which were covered in bullet holes and were oozing out blood. She tried to remember what happened

when Mariko, number 35 of the diclonius, the most deadliest one of the kind, had almost murdered her at the fight, which torn off one of her horns. The other horn was shot off by security. She also remembered the talk she had with Kouta, and then walking away without a word. It was enough to give her a throbbing headache.

Lucy got her courage back and grabbed the handle again. She was about to pull on it when she saw somebody at the other side. She let go again. Who was at the gate? Why was Wanta, the puppy living at the inn, barking excitingly?

Lucy swallowed and told herself it was now or never. She closed her eyes, took a deep breath, and opened the gate.

What she saw next was a big shock. She blinked twice to make sure it was real, and wasn't an illusion. But no. The person standing in front of her was real.

Kouta.

Lucy clapped a hand over her mouth to keep from screaming, praying to God that she wouldn't vomit from nervousness in front of him. She swallowed again and forced a small smile, which turned out to be painful.

Neither of them said anything for a long time. After what seemed like an eternity, Lucy cracked the ice.

" K-Kouta. Uh, long time no see? H-how are things going?" Lucy thought she'd hit one of her horns for stuttering like an idiot in front of him. But surprisingly, he smiled at her. She started to wonder if he was trying to hold back his shock. She was.

" Uh, actually fine, but how are you still- I thought you were-" Kouta couldn't find the right words to a diclonius who was still alive after he witnessed a huge shooting. He looked at her, and was startled to see that she was in tears. Kouta thought she was just feeling scared or depressed, but it was just her fatal wounds and torn horns that were causing her pain again.

Kouta touched one of the torn horns, and shook his head. Lucy was about to tell him what happened in the last couple months when they suddenly heard running footsteps.

Mayau, Nana, and Yuka were running to Kouta because of the commotion, but stopped dead at the sight of Lucy, which Kouta didn't noticed that from her denim dress and blouse to her shoes, were drenched in her blood and bullet wounds were all over her body. Her face was also a mess of cuts and blood.

Lucy suddenly closed her eyes, letting a few tears slip, and opened them. They looked bigger and more innocent. A big smile appeared on her face. Once again Nyu had come to life. Her smile grew bigger when she saw Kouta. She threw her arms around his neck.

" Kouta! Kouta cuddle!" She cried, but Kouta managed to shove her off because of Yuka, who was looking annoyed. Kouta looked at the others and then at Nyu. Then he smiled. He wanted Lucy to return to tell everyone everything.

" Nyu, it's getting chilly out here. Why don't you come inside?"

**Okay, Everyone! That's Chapter One! Sorry it's short, but I've been really busy. You know, with school and stuff. 8th grade is one of the cruelest grades on Earth. Lol. And I'm sorry for the wait, but the chapter is finally published. I kinda messed up with the Chapter title, but I promise to do this, even if I do have a 2 hour limit on my computer, but I still have my tablet ( -_-...). Anyway, please review. Be honest, but kind. **


End file.
